One-Time Characters
This page is a list of characters who have appeared only once throughout the series. Ashley Ashley (called the "fourth clone" by Nikki) is a girl who briefly worked at The Khaki Barn in "Welcome to the Darth Side". She looked and acted exactly like Kirsten, Kristen and Chrissy. While the clones welcomed her at first, they soon realized she was taking all their sales. Eventually she was re-replaced by Nikki, who was welcomed back due to her habit of letting the clones get all the sales by doing no work whatsoever. Billy Billy is one of Caitlin's many boyfriends. Billy is good friends with Carl. Caitlin had a huge crush on him, believing him to be the one, and coerced an unwilling Jen to double date with them. Jen was displeased with the arrangements but went along. He apparently has a bad case of acne (or, as Nikki put it, bacne) on his back, which causes Caitlin to break up with him. Jen learned of this after the date, making her angry that she had to go out with Carl. Brandon Brandon is a blonde guy who appeared in Midnight Madness. Caitlin thought he was cute and tried to attract his attention. Eventually, she was able to get it, and Brandon asked her to a New Year's Eve party at his house. Caitlin was so excited by this that she started doodling his name, him, and lovey-dovey things into a notebook. Brandon saw it, however, and he uninvited her to his party, thinking that she was "a clingy stalker girl". Carl Carl is (according to Jen) a "human fart machine" who once went on a double date with Jen. Carl was seen as the best friend of Billy, one of Caitlin's many boyfriends. Carl was attracted to Jen, but she had no interest in him whatsoever. Caitlin begged Jen to date him so that her relationship would be stronger. After a while, Jen did become a better friend to Carl, but not a girlfriend, and they ended up wasting most of Caitlin's money (which they did on purpose to get back at Caitlin for putting Jen through those dates for nothing, as neither of them wanted to be their. This became further justified when Jen eventually found out that Caitlin had dumped Billy for a superficial and shallow reason: Billy had zits on his back, or, as Nikki called it, "bacne"). Connor (In a Retail Wonderland...) Connor appeared in In a Retail Wonderland... He was Caitlin's boyfriend for half of the episode, but broke up with her because her job as Gift Girl was making her ignore him and their relationship. After this, Caitlin lost her shopping mojo until she saw that his job was to wear a costume at the mall involving antlers for Christmas. Seeing this, Caitlin began to think of her former boyfriend as "Antler Boy" and instantly got over her funk. Connor (Smarten Up) Connor appeared in Smarten Up. Josh's best friend, he was very cynical and sarcastic, and seemed to be to some extent able to see through Caitlin's fake "college" persona. While Josh was taken by what he thought was genius and symbolism, Josh saw it more for what it really was: Caitlin being Caitlin. In fact, while interviewing her with his friend, he seemed to notice that she was shallow and obsessed with clothes and boys. Despite this, he didn't blow her cover, instead letting Josh go ahead and presume she was in college and being willing to go out with her and her friends. DawgToy :See DawgToy Dustin Dustin was Caitlin's boyfriend in Pillow Talk. He had blonde hair and eyes that, as Nikki pointed out, were off-kilter. Caitlin liked him a lot, however, and certainly enough to tell him her friends' dirtiest secrets. This came back to bite her when he was asked onstage by a hypnotist and hypnotized into revealing all of the gang's secrets (except Caitlin). He ended up breaking up with her when her secret got leaked to the entire mall and she became a laughingstock. He is voiced by Dan Petronijevic. Fredrica Fredrica is a woman who apparently is the world's biggest talent agent for parts modelers (people paid to model shoes, watches, or scarves where only their "parts" will be seen). She showed up in The Hunted and took a shine to Jonesy, whom she declared to have the perfect neck. She constantly wears a wide-brimmed hat and has her head perpetually tilted upwards. She also has a small mole and very pale skin. Jonesy considers her a "hot Euro-chick". She appears to be Eastern European in descent, and her accent suggests that she is originally from Russia. Griffin Griffin is a cute guy who only appears in the episode Cheapskates. He originally appears as a guy Jen has a crush on. His weakness is that he is extremely cheap. Jen at first explains this away, although the gang is disgusted by his cheap ways. She eventually dumps him when, for a date, he takes her to a free reading of a children's book and a free pet shop tour; while there, he steals birdseed for dinner. Jen then realizes that he is just a cheapskate who refuses to spend anything. The point about him being really cheap is driven home at the end of the episode when, using infrared goggles, she is able to see that he keeps humongous wads of cash in his back pockets (he always claimed that he was broke when mooching off of the gang). Apparently, he managed to cheat $75 off of Jen and her friends. Hunter Hunter is a guy featured in The Hunted. He is seen as a hot guy, and he follows up on this by showing off hidden depths. Nikki falls for him at the start of the episode, and goes even deeper when Hunter tells him that he thinks they have a connection. Nikki agrees with this assessment, but she is too afraid to ask him out. She sends Caitlin off to do it instead, but when Hunter tells her that he feels that they have a connection, Caitlin instead asks him out for herself. Nikki is angry at Caitlin, but it is revealed at the end of the episode that Hunter was really a player; in fact, he was cheating on Caitlin by going out with Chrissy, and cheating on Chrissy by going out with another girl. All tallied, he was going out with five girls at the same time, having charmed them all with his looks and claims that he felt a connection to them. Jade Jade is Jude's 10 year old cousin. She is featured in Great Expectations. She had met the group previously, and developed a crush on Jonesy, who she had nicknamed something similar. Jude takes care of her while her parents are on vacation, but she spends the money she was given by her parents for food to buy presents for Jonesy instead. She demonstrates a greater knowledge of Jonesy than his girlfriend, knowing his blood type (AB), favourite condiment topping for hot dogs (mustard) and when he started to like his favorite band. After framing Nikki for shoplifting (she wants her out of the picture) Jade blackmails Jonesy into accepting her as his girlfriend, which he agrees to in exchange for the security keys. After hearing that Jonesy lost another job (she was keeping count, something like 86) she lost interest and announced she was breaking up with him. Jude seemed shocked that they were going out. After telling Nikki "you can have him", she counseled that she could probably do better. Nikki agreed that Jade might be right. Jean Jean is a character that only appeared in the episode Role Reversal. She was hired at the Khaki Barn in order to help with the holiday rush. There, she and Nikki developed a bond when Nikki learned that, although Jean was able to get along with the Clones, she didn't really like them. They developed a friendship, although this was tested when Nikki learned from her friends that Jean might be a lesbian. When questioned, Jean thought Nikki was asking her out. She told her that she was a lesbian, but she had a girlfriend. Her girlfriend was revealed to be the drummer from Wyatt's band at the end of the episode. Jean is the third openly gay character to be featured; the first is the Cowboy, and the second is Kevin. She is the only one to openly state herself as gay, though; while it is quite blatant with the cowboy and heavily implied (to the point of Gracie Bickerson pointing it out) with Kevin, Jean is the only character to be flatly stated as gay. Josh Josh appeared in Smarten Up. He is a college student. He and Connor were at the mall interviewing women on their rights and how they were treated differently than men. He interviewed Caitlin, and they were both attracted to each other. They started going on dates. Caitlin, knowing that he thought she was in college, pretended to be a college student, and brought her friends in on the act. As part of this plan, she had them act more seriously. Josh ended up dumping her after her met her friends, citing that "she and her friends had all these big plans, and I just want to have fun," thus showing that he thought her friends were too serious. To add insult to injury, he started dating Kristen, who is also a high school student. Interestingly, both he and his best friend share names with one-time characters that appeared earlier on in Season Two. His name is shared with Jude's doppelgänger. Kai Kai appeared in The New Guy. As Ron's assistant, he was the titular new guy on the force. He was a mall security assistant officer. Kai was introduced as a good-natured, nice, teenage assistant to Ron. He, unlike Ron, understood the duties of being a mall cop as well as the restraints of the position. Despite thinking that Ron was somewhat nutty, he went along with Ron's commands up until Ron quit the force after a particularly heinous prank from Jude and Jonesy. After Ron quit, he became the only working officer and was noticeably less rough than his predecessor on teenagers. Not only this, but he was lazier, often ignoring possible emergencies in favor of goofing off and hitting on Caitlin. (Admittedly, he didn't encounter any emergencies up until the end, and that one was engineered.) Kai first saw Caitlin on a security monitor when Ron was introducing him to the gang, whom he deemed their enemies. Caitlin, codenamed Cupcake by Ron, instantly drew his attention. When he met her at the Big Squeeze, he flirted with her until Ron commanded his attention again. After Ron quit and he was made the main security officer, he spent most of his time hanging out with her. Eventually, this hurt him, as for part of the final scheme Caitlin had to steal his security keyring. After he was fired by Ron, Kai took a job at Frilly and Pink. Caitlin noted that the outfit was a major turn-off, and he never appeared after this episode, suggesting that Kai refused to quit his job and a breakup occurred between him and Caitlin. Kai is voiced by Drew Nelson, who is also known as the voice of Duncan on the various Total Drama series. Katie :See Doppelgängers Kevin Kevin is Caitlin's coworker at The Big Squeeze. They never meet until the episode "Bicker Me Not" due to the fact they work different shifts. When Kevin leaves his bag in the Lemon by mistake Caitlin starts to get a crush on him and leaves him a note. It turns out that he's been leaving secret notes for her in lemon juice for a while. Finally at near the end of the episode they meet and Kevin is disappointed to learn that Caitlin is a girl. Caitlin is confused by his reaction until Gracie Bickerson explains that "Kevin plays for the other team", meaning he's gay. He is voiced by Scott McCord. Les Bland Les Bland only appeared in Selling Out To The Burger Man. He was Caitlin's boyfriend in that episode. Despite this, Caitlin could never remember his name, only thinking of him as the guy she went shopping with. In the end, Les revealed to Nikki that he couldn't really afford all this, but he needed to keep going out with Caitlin because people noticed him. With the help of her friends, Caitlin realized that she really was only using Les Bland for his money, and she broke up with him and then returned all the clothes he had bought her, so that he wouldn't be in such treacherous financial straits. Mike Dent Mike Dent is a skateboarding teen who only appeared in the episode Girlie Boys. In his appearance, he was depicted as Jude's rival. Throughout the episode, he continually mocked Jude, often addressing him as "bra" (slang for a girl). Whenever he appeared, thrash metal music would play, signifying him as an antagonist. He challenged Jude to a one-on-one race; at the end of the episode, Jude was easily able to beat him. To try and stop him, Mike grabbed at Jude and knocked him off his board; however, he fell off his board as well. Jude's sleek, shaved body allowed him to slide past the finish line, while Mike had too much friction. He was never seen after this episode. Misha Misha is a coffee vendor who only appeared in the first part of the episode Labour Day. In her appearance, she was depicted as a person who had a love for Wyatt's coffee making skills. She kissed him for helping her make coffee the proper way, but the kiss was interrupted when Misha's boss told her to get back to work. Mr. Garcia :See Mr. Garcia Nelson Nelson appears in Jonesy's Low Mojo. He is a cocky prepubescent who spends a lot of time at the arcade and is, embarrassingly for Jonesy, a better gamer than Jonesy. This is shown when, after Jonesy sets a high score on a game called Space Annihilator, he comes in and breaks the record on his next turn. This in turn sets off a rivalry between the two that Nelson wins despite Jonesy's cheating ways and unsportsmanlike conduct. Nitro Bob Nitro Bob is a comic book artist in the world of 6Teen. He is an overweight, middle-aged balding man who draws comic books starring a title character named, of course, "Nitro Bob". The Nitro Bob of the stories is an adventurous, adept, violent young man, a direct contrast to the Nitro Bob of reality. Carl and Jen met him in The Lords of Malltown. Carl is a huge fan of his, and had him sign all of the Nitro Bob comics he owned. Norm Norm is the manager of GameWorld, the mall arcade. He only appears in Jonesy's Low Mojo, where he is seen congratulating Jonesy, and later Nelson, over their respective record-setting scores in Space Annihilator. He also gives golden passes to them that last for one month, and later confiscates Jonesy's due to Jonesy's unsportsmanlike conduct. He also is the one who hangs the plaques commemorating their achievements. Norm has long brown hair that hangs into his eyes and wears a red t-shirt with a stylized V on it, green khakis, and sneakers. Star Contest Judges These three judges judged the contest that took place at the mall in Idol Time at the Mall. As Star Contest was a parody of American Idol, these three parodied the judges. There was a black judge (parody of Randy Jackson), a female judge (parody of Paula Abdul), and a sarcastic, British judge (parody of Simon Cowell). Although all three were seen, the rude judge was the only one to speak, and the only one actually seen judging. Steve Steve is a corpse only seen in Labour Day - Part 2. He never spoke, due to being dead, but Jude spent half of the episode with him, talking to him about stuff. It seems that Jude never realized that Steve was dead, even though many obvious hints were made about it, including a toe tag that Jude read to learn the corpse's name. Tara Tara was Jonesy's girlfriend in "Snow Job". Jonesy, believing that she was cute, asked her out on a date. However, he later dumped her because he discovered that she was shallow and mean. Tara is considered to be the hottest girl in school. She got dumped in "Snow Job" by her boyfriend, Justin, and Jonesy managed to charm her. However, Nikki warned him about getting too close to her, believing that she was shallow and self-centered. This was later proven right when she made fun of everyone at the party and bossed Jonesy around. This caused him to dump her in front of everyone, including her ex-boyfriend. She was also partly using him to get back at her ex-boyfriend. Tara is self-absorbed, unkind, and bossy. It is considered that the reason her ex-boyfriend went for Tricia instead is because of these traits. However, Tricia is just as mean and bossy, and is considered an antagonist to the teens. Vicki :See Doppelgängers Wade Wade is one of Caitlin's boyfriends. He was only seen in Fish and Make Up, and was the impetus for the fight between Nikki and Caitlin. Caitlin was in love with him, and talked about him constantly; this irritated Nikki to such an extent that she yelled at Caitlin, and soon a tiff broke out between them. Wade was only seen in a few scenes in the episode. In all of these, he was shopping with Caitlin. This is probably the reason why Nikki referred to the relationship between them as "Your Caitlin's nonstop shopping spree with Wade!" It seems likely that their relationship was in fact all based on his willingness to buy her clothes, as was a future relationship of hers. Despite their relationship seemingly being based purely on pockets full of money, it was stable, at least for one of Caitlin's relationships. Early in the episode, she mentioned that they had been dating for eight days, and she was seen with him the next day, implying that this relationship lasted at least nine days. If this is true, Wade was one of Caitlin's longest relationships. Wendell :See Doppelgängers Zane Zane is one of Caitlin's many boyfriends. He appeared in Unhappy Anniversary. Caitlin had a crush on him, and tried to get his attention repeatedly, unintentionally committing many embarrassing actions in front of him along the way. He found this endearing, however, and asked her out. Caitlin readily agreed, but was soon accosted by Gwen and Mandy, who told her that Zane had once dated Tricia but broke up with her before the eighth-grade dance. They told her not to go out with Zane, lest she face social suicide. Caitlin angrily defied these orders, and when Tricia tried to ruin their date at Super Terrific Happy Sushi, she angrily kissed Zane. Tricia then proceeded to ban Caitlin from every store in the mall by threatening to boycott any stores that allowed her to shop there (suggesting that she is the main source, or one of the biggest sources, of revenue for several stores). Soon enough, Caitlin and Jen got into a fight with Tricia, Gwen and Mandy by the fountain because of this. When Zane saw this, he broke up with Caitlin, as he believed that the relationship was interfering with the "feud" between Caitlin and Tricia (in other words, he didn't want to be involved with the feud). Zane has green eyes, brown hair, and a muscular body. In his appearance, he always wore a green muscle shirt and grey khakis. Caitlin mentioned that his favorite color was green. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h49m42s42.jpg|Billy at a movie with Caitlin. Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h21m30s169.jpg|Billy's bacne. Vlcsnap-2011-06-25-23h36m11s116.jpg|Carl Vlcsnap-2011-06-26-00h11m43s205.jpg|Jen and Carl becoming friends. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-01h58m13s66.jpg|Connor and Josh (next to Wyatt and Caitlin, respectively) in the background as Jonesy is wheeled away in a stretcher. The Girls in the Band.jpg|Nikki and Jen meet Jason (from DawgToy). 6teen_dopplegangers.jpg|The doppelgängers, Tricia, and Jen. From left to right: Tricia, Katie (in the Big Squeeze), Jane, Josh, Wendell, Vicki, Smithy, and Jen. Betrayal.png|Dustin and Caitlin in Grind Me. Vlcsnap-2010-12-17-04h32m45s133.jpg|Dustin after being tackled onstage by Jen. Griffin Jen Jude.jpg|Griffin (on the left). Hunter.png|Hunter NikkiJudeJade.jpg|Jade (with Nikki and Jude). Jean.jpg|Jean Ron flexing his muscles.jpg|Ron welcomes Kai onto the force. Kevin and Caitlin.png|Kevin Emmaupset.jpg|Mr. Garcia with Emma Masterson. Jude and Dent make a final showdown.jpg|Mike Dent racing Jude. Ep10.JPG|Star Contest: The Simon Cowell parody is next to Wyatt, while the other two judges are in the background at the judging table. Tara.png|Tara Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters